Knock me up
by One day I'll be a dinosaur
Summary: PWP Reid asks Morgan to wake him up in the morning


"Did you know that in Britain to ask some to you knock you up is to ask them to wake you up in the morning." Reid was on the sofa doing research for his philosophy PHD, he had gotten the BA and decided he wanted to look further into the Extensionalists. Morgan was heading to bed, he, case load permitting, liked to have a jog every morning. Reid never joined him, what with both living and working together they both needed activities and time that was just their own.

"Can you wake me up in the morning? I've got a new Belgian bun recipe I want to try" Reid had taken up baking, something that Morgan was really enjoying, he was still unsure as to whether cookie dough really could be licked off a body, but hell it sure was fun trying.

"You want me to wake you when I leave or when I get up?" Reid never looking up from his book replied, "I want you to wake me with your cock buried deep inside me. I want the first thing I'll be aware of tomorrow morning to be you pounding into me." He looked up to Morgan and winked up at him and smirked such a licentious grin that Morgan wanted to take him then and there but agreed to wait until morning.

Morgan woke and looked over at Reid who was naked, and oh didn't that make everything that much easier. He wouldn't have to worry about risking waking Reid as he tried to undress him. There was lube on Morgan's night-stand, they had stopped using condoms after they were both declared clean and had admitted wanting nothing and no one but the other man. It also appeared that Reid was having a sex dream.

Falling asleep anticipating waking up to sex, thinking about how you'd tease your sleeping partner arousing their body, bringing them to a high level of wanting and need, using sheer pleasure to wake them. As these thoughts twisted around Reid's mind it took him a lot to calm down and fall asleep, so there was no surprise that he would be having a sex dream.

Morgan seeing Reid hard and moaning was up for the competition. He wouldn't lose out against a dream, he'd be the one to make Reid come, he'd be the one to undo him.

Morgan wished he, like Reid, did yoga. Thanks to the added flexibility Reid was able to ride Morgan while rimming him. The contortions involved still blew Morgan's mind and the double assault of sensations, ones he had never thought he ever feel together, without a threesome anyway, all meant that he never lasted long.

Morgan wanted to make Reid feel everywhere. He wanted to do everything to him. He started with a light scratch leading from Reid's neck down to his hips. He then licked back up the same path. Enjoying the taste of Reid and wanting more. He began to kiss and lick Reid's shoulders and leading down to his chest, tasting and moaning at the pure Reid flavour. Morgan stopped himself though, he didn't to wake him just yet. Having the first thing Reid felt and thought about and did that day being Morgan inside of him appealed to Morgan.

With a quick lick of Reid's penis, he wanted to keep Reid on his tongue, Morgan settled down and viewed his quarry, he would have to be slow and gentle when preparing Reid as he didn't want to risk waking him early. Coating his fingers liberally with lube he set about his task.

He pushed in his first finger slowly, carefully while keeping as eye on Reid to make sure he didn't wake. Finger in to the knuckle he started to make circles, stroking the inside. He worked in circles increasing their circumference until he could add a second finger, together they found Reid's prostate, but didn't touch it. Had Reid been awake he would have cursed and begged Morgan to move his fingers. He was just above that Reid could have almost felt them, the teasing would have been maddening.

Meanwhile Mogan had started to stroke Reid's inner thighs, positioning them so he would have more room. Morgan loved Reid legs, they seemed to be never ending and running his hands up and down them while sucking Reid's cock was a winning combination.

A third finger was added and Morgan began a thrusting motion. Slowly pulling his fingers until the tips were almost out and then pushing back in hard and fast stopping just above the prostate before he touch it. Repeating and then twisting his fingers slightly so the motion would feel different.

Knowing that this is where Reid would have been gasping and threatening Morgan to just get on with it, Morgan, slowly stroked the lube on to his throbbing and hard cock. The slight of that would usually cause Reid to whimper and sometimes ended with Reid taking Morgan in the mouth.

Morgan positioned himself and pushed into Reid. He pulled out all the way again and rubbed the tip against Reid's hole. Then in pushed in again, slightly harder. He pulled out and instead of teasing pushed back in harder again and this time hitting Reid's sweet-spot.

Reid awoke moaning Morgan's name. And oh wasn't that better than he had thought. Enjoying his fully aroused body Reid reach up for Morgan and brought him down for a searing kiss. He moved his hips in time with Morgan. To suddenly be close and not have the build up made the feeling intense in a new and unique way.

Morgan's movements lost their rhythm and became erratic, with Reid now interactive partner, using his muscles to squeeze himself around Morgan, and twisting his hips every so often, Morgan was thoroughly enjoying himself. He came suddenly, jerking and repeatedly hitting Reid's prostate who then came screaming.

The two lay there, still entangled and half dozing. That had been spectacular. Deciding to get up Reid pushed Morgan off him, gave a passionate kiss and then got dressed and headed to the kitchen. Morgan showered, after he was dressed he went to let Reid know he was leaving for his jog. He pecked Reid on the cheek and as he was letting himself out of the front door called back "Reid knock me up tomorrow morning."


End file.
